


C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui, dans la vie

by uhmyeah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Growing Up Together, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Sappy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touring, True Love, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhmyeah/pseuds/uhmyeah
Summary: Michael and Luke just really like to hold hands, okay?title from La Vie en Rose/// "it is him for me, me for him, in life"





	C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui, dans la vie

Michael and Luke held hands a lot. It was their _thing_ -everyone in their lives had seen it more than once, and honestly, probably just assumed it to be a normal thing with how often they were seen. The two boys had always been close, ever since the band was starting to take off, and holding hands was just one of the characteristics of their relationship.

When the band first started out, back when Michael and Luke were posting pitchy covers of pop songs to youtube from the basement of one of their houses, holding hands was more of a coping thing than a love thing. They were both young boys with raging hormones and high levels of anxiety, and the natural thing to do was to just reach over and lace their fingers together. They both understood that it didn’t mean anything more than just a simple way of calming the nerves, but it still lit the nerve endings of both boys on fire.

One day, when trying to record a cover, Michael’s mind was too foggy with anxiety to remember the chords to the chorus. They had tried to record the song about three times, and each time, there was a dissonant ringing out and a frustrated sigh from the older boy. At one point, Luke hit stop on his camera and turned to Michael, gently taking the guitar away and lacing their fingers together. Michael sighed and closed his eyes, fingers squeezing into the spaces between Luke’s.

“Sorry. I just-foggy. We talked about how we’re graduating next year in one of my classes today and it got to my head cause like, what the fuck? I don’t wanna go to college, I don’t really wanna stick around and graduate, I’m literally only attending cause I’m being forced to. And I get to see you, but. But, like, it got me thinking about how, what if the band doesn’t take off? What if you and me and Cal are all just doing this for nothing, and in 30 years we’re gonna look back and be like ‘yeah, that was a silly old thing’ on the one occasion every 6 years we actually talk? What if none of this is actually gonna pan out, and I’m gonna be forced into college and into a career I really don’t want and- I don’t know. I just can’t stop thinking about stuff like that, cause once it starts, its like…an avalanche. Y’know?” Michael rambles.

Luke nods.

“Yeah. I know. I get it too sometimes. But, like, I have this feeling. I have this feeling that something crazy is gonna happen and we’re gonna make something of the band, and make something of ourselves, and of this tiny little town in the middle of nowhere, Australia. We’re gonna make it, I feel it, I’ve felt it since the second you guys decided to team up against me in the hallways and force me to let you join the band,” Luke jokes, “But really. We’re gonna do this. It may take 30 years, it may happen tomorrow, but it’s gonna happen.”

“I hope so. And, like, sorry for ganging up on you.” Michael smiles, thumb rubbing across Luke’s hand.

“It’s fine. I wouldn’t have approached you, someone had to do it.” Luke replies.

The boys just sit there for a while, holding hands, in silence. Luke knows that Michael needs to breathe and catch his bearings before anything could happen, so he lets him. He gives him time.

“Do you…still wanna do that cover? I’m less foggy now, if that helps.” Michael says.

“Yeah. If you’re sure? We don’t have to, we could just go play video games or something.”

“No, lets do it. I’m sure. Don’t fuck up the lyrics, though.” Michael teases.

As it turns out, the band did take off. They all grew up fast; they had to grow up fast. You can’t stay aloof and unaware and expect to make it as a band. They learned that pretty much immediately after talking to Harry one night. But they managed. Luke and Michael slowly became more LukeandMichael, and they were surely becoming attached at the hip. Another thing they learned from Harry-they can’t be public about it. It sucked, but it was fine, because they weren’t dating, they were just friends who held hands and playfully made fun of the other and slept in the same bed sometimes and cuddled and stayed up comforting the other when they missed home. They weren’t dating though.

They cuddled up together on the bus one night after a show. The bunks were so small, too small, but they squeezed in tight and made it work. Luke’s head was crammed up into the space between Michael’s shoulder and neck, and Michael was nearly suffocating in the pillow, but it was worth it, because it was cold and they were radiating in the body heat produced between them. Their legs were a tangled mess of not knowing whose foot belongs to who, and Michael nearly gets kneed in the dick a couple times. It’s messy and tight and, objectively, not the best, but they love it and crave it when they can’t have it. Michael un-suffocates himself, smiling at Luke from where he can see him, and reaches down to lock their hands.

“Hey. You awake?” Michael whispers.

Luke sniffs and cuddles closer to Michael, face pressing more into his neck.

“No. ‘M asleep.” He says quietly.

Michael smiles wider.

“No you’re not.”

“I know.” Luke says, hand squeezing Michael’s.

After a few moments,

“You want to be?” Michael asks.

“Mmm. Yeah.” Luke whispers, lips pressing ever so gently to where they rest on Michael’s skin.

“Okay. Goodnight, Lu.”

“Night Mikey.”

And just like that, he was out.

And as the years progressed, they finally admitted to being super into the other boy and started dating. They were almost constantly seen cuddled up and holding hands, or just holding hands. They were so close and so good for each other it was crazy. They drove so many people crazy with it, with their love, with their levels of companionship.

They were in the UK for a show, and they were so excited. They had convinced their team to let them have fire on stage, somehow, and tonight was when they were using it. Everything was going great until Luke saw that Michael had been hit, and he felt nauseous. _His_ Michael, this can’t be happening.

They ran off stage and Luke impatiently shoved his way through security and medical help, demanding “it is my _boyfriend_ , let me fucking through!”. He got to the room Michael was in and he saw that Calum had beat him there and was holding his hand, but as soon as Calum saw Luke he got up. Luke rushed over and grabbed hold of Michael’s hand with both of his, holding it as though it was the only thing keeping him alive.

“Hey, I’m here, you’re okay. I’m here now.” Luke says comfortingly, priding himself in how his voice shook only a little.

“Hurts so bad, it hurts so bad Luke, fuck.” Michael gasps, eyes staying shut.

“I know, it’s okay, the doctor is on the way, you’re okay.”

“Fuck, can we…not…use pyro anymore?” Michael tries to joke, wincing when his face moves as he starts to laugh.

“Never, never, promise. Hey, I gotta go, the doctor is here, I’ll be in the hallway okay? You’re okay, I love you so much, yeah?”

“Yeah. Love you too.”

“Okay. Love you.” Luke says, walking out.

He gets to the hallway and leans on the wall beside Ashton.

“Hey. How is he?”

“Honestly? Awful. Ash, he’s so scared. I’m so scared. He’s hurting so much, Ash, and I can’t help him” Luke says, feeling the nausea bubble up again, eyes welling with tears.

“It’s okay, Luke. He’s gonna be fine. Management told me they wanted someone to give a statement to the fans, could you, like, chill with Calum while I do that?”

“Oh, fuck, Calum got hit too? Where? Is he okay?”

“Yeah, he’s fine, just shaken up. It grazed his hand.”

“Good, yeah, I-uh. Yeah. I’ll stay.”

“Okay. Cool. Be back in a sec.”

When the doctor says he needs to get Michael to a hospital, Luke actually has to run off to throw up. But he comes back, and he nods, and he can’t ride in the ambulance with them, but he meets Michael in his room. Once the bandages are on, the multitude of doctors finally leave, and Luke crawls into the bed with Michael. Calum and Ashton take that as their queue to leave, saying that they’ll be in the hotel.

Luke rests his head on Michael’s chest. Michael laces a hand in Luke’s hair and one with one of Luke’s hands. Luke starts crying.

“Hey, baby, it’s okay, I’m okay. Don’t cry.”

“You’re hurt.”

“Well, yeah, when fire blasts at your fuckin’ head it usually hurts a bit. But I’m okay. No damage, except for, y’know, pain and shock. But, considering, that’s nothing.”

“You shouldn’t have to deal with this, it should’ve been me-“

“Hey, no, it shouldn’t have. You shouldn’t have gotten hit, don’t blame yourself, okay? I was being a dumbass and got too close. Also you would’ve had a heart attack, with your pain tolerance.” Michael smiles.

“You’re right. And I know, I’m sorry, I just. I hate seeing you hurt. And you were so scared, Mikey, you were so scared and I was so scared and I just. Love you. Too much.” Luke sniffles, kissing Michael’s chest gently.

“I love you too. Don’t worry though, I’m okay.” Michael reassures.

When the doctor says they can leave whenever they’re ready, they nod and go after a couple minutes. When they get to the hotel, Luke helps Michael take off his shirt so gently he thinks it took them twenty minutes. They both climb into a bed and Luke cuddles so far into Michael he thinks he will be morphed into his side by morning. He’s leaving gentle little kisses all over Michael’s neck and torso, leaving a last, lingering one on his lips. They fall asleep holding hands and holding each other like it is their last day on earth.

Luke picks up on how often they hold hands, finally. He notices it in the strangest time. He notices it while he’s brushing his teeth and Michael is blow drying his hair, and they’re holding hands and sharing fond and silly looks in the mirror. Luke spits.

“We hold hands a lot,” he informs.

“Do we?”

“Yeah. Just noticed. Who holds hands while doing this?” he asks, laughing.

“Us. I guess you’re right. Never noticed before. Is it…okay?”

“That we hold hands? Duh.” Luke smiles, returning to brush his teeth.

“Good, I like holding your hand.”

Luke smiles.

But, it doesn’t stop there. He notices it as Michael takes his hands and pins them above his head one night when they’re lost in the feeling of skin on skin contact. He’s whispering filthy nothings against the skin of Luke’s neck and it feels so _good_ , so _right_ , and he notices he can’t move his hands. It both warms his heart and turns him the _fuck_ on, so he just whimpers and squeezes Michael’s hands as he wraps his legs around the older boy’s hips.

They’re in Paris and they’re being filmed for a tour diary. They’re walking down a street and Michael is talking about how they’re in “Pair-ee” and gently runs his hand down Luke’s arm, reaching for his pocketed hand. They do that a lot. Sometimes they’ll hold hands in the pocket of the other’s hoodie, or through sweater paws, so this is nothing new. Except they’re on camera. So Luke, grudgingly, jokes that they shouldn’t. Michael pouts and decides to link arms instead. Once the camera is off though, Luke pulls Michael’s hand into his own and bumps his shoulder gently.

“We were being filmed.” Luke smiles.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Michael says.

“Its fine.”

Their hands stay linked until they have to let go to get through a door that won’t open. It’s cute, and them, and they love it.

The years keep going on and on and their lives keep changing. They’re in Bali now, and they’re on the beaches one night, alone, away from the party. They needed to escape for a minute, just be close to each other. This isn’t like the first Bali trip, the one where Michael fake proposed to Luke by giving him a promise ring instead. They’re older now, more mature, and it’s just…different, being in a place that they went to not long ago, but now feeling like it was a lifetime ago.

Michael is draped in Luke’s arms, between his legs, back to Luke’s chest. They just finished a whole tour. They needed this break.

Luke presses gentle kisses to Michael’s bare shoulder between sips of his mimosa. They sit in silence and listen to the waves crash. It’s serene. Romantic. Luke’s chest is warm and bare to Michael’s back, but his shoulders are covered by a truly awful unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt. Its terribly ugly, but Luke pulls it off, but Michael thinks Luke could wear a hot dog suit and still look like a Greek god.

“You want some?” Luke asks, holding out his mimosa to Michael’s lips.

“Mm, no, ‘m good.”

“Kay.”

Michael rests back against him again and runs his hands up and down Luke’s thigh lovingly.

“Y’know I really love you.” He speaks up.

He can feel the smile in Luke’s chest. His boy glows for compliments.

“I know. I love you too. A lot.” Luke says, laying his empty glass down on the sand. “Turn around, wanna see you.”

Michael smiles and gets up, turning his body and slotting back into Luke’s arms.

“My back is cold now.” He jokingly complains.

“Want my shirt?” Luke asks, running gentle fingertips up and down Michael’s arms, giving him goosebumps.

“Not really.” Michael answers.

Luke looks up at the stars. Michael looks at the one right in front of him.

“You’ve always reminded me of the night sky Mikey.” Luke says gently.

“That’s so cheesy.”

Luke looks back down at him and grins.

“As if you don’t live for cheesy.” Luke replies, swooping in for a playful kiss.

Michael’s arms wrap around Luke’s shoulders, keeping him close as he kisses him again.

“Can you get your top off and come in the ocean with me?” Michael asks, toying with the collar.

Luke brushes his nose to Michael’s and nods, shucking off the fabric and standing up. He takes hold of Michael’s hand as they walk further down the shore and into the water, getting deep enough to where the water is to their chins. Michael pulls Luke against him, hands resting on his waist, chests flush against each other.

“I don’t think you could ever know how much I actually love you.” Michael whispers, kissing Luke’s neck gently.

Luke’s heart fully stops. He’s so in love with this man, his boy, his Michael. He’s so in love it hurts in all the best ways. The night sky and the dark blue waters are just elevating the emotion for Luke, that and the distant sound of bass filled club music from the tiki bar that Ashton had reserved, and the torch lamps from the same place shining gracefully. And his Michael, holding him so reverently, so gently as though he would break. Luke thinks he would, he would break if that’s what Michael wanted.

“I don’t think there are words to describe how much I love you” Luke replies.

Michael smiles and rubs his nose to Luke’s. He leans in and brushes their lips together, pulling Luke closer. Luke sighs contently, moving his hands to cup Michael’s face. He presses his lips more firmly against Michael’s, legs coming up and wrapping around Michael’s waist when his hands move down to grab at his ass. It isn’t sexual, it isn’t anything more than just a kiss filled with all their love and fueled by the passion that rests in their hearts for one another.

When the kiss breaks, it lingers for a while with gentle, staggered pecks. Luke begins to shiver slightly, and Michael smiles, letting his feet touch the ocean floor again. Luke pecks him one last time before ducking under the water to catch his bearings before he, like, dies from how much love he feels. When he comes back up and shakes out his hair, Michael is looking at him so fondly he almost ducks under again.

“You still look like an angel in the moonlight, Luke.”

Luke whines and kisses Michael gently again, reaching below the water and intertwining their fingers.

“I’m still wrapped around your finger.” Luke whispers.

His eyes are shiny in the night and the light from the moon catches so beautifully in the droplets of water on his face. Michael is so in love, so painfully, beautifully in love. Luke’s long hair is wet and stringy now, falling flat and unshaped against his face and tops of his shoulders, and on anyone else it would look bad, but Michael thinks Luke looks like the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

“How do I look? With my long hair I feel like whenever it gets wet I look like a dog.” Luke jokes.

“You look stunning. Kinda dog-like, but not really.” Michael says.

“Yeah?”

“Mmm.” Michael replies, resting his head in the crook of Luke’s neck.

“Wanna head back to shore?” Luke whispers.

“Yeah, if you want to.”

“Okay. C’mon.” Luke says, pulling Michael back to shore.

As they get there, Luke hears the beginning of some slow John Mayer song. He can’t tell which one because of the distance, but Michael must have heard it too, because suddenly they’re slow dancing. Well, slow swaying. Luke really and truly feels like he is going to suffocate, or die from too much love, or something along those lines. Michael pulls him to his chest and wraps his arms around his hips, and Luke leans his cheek against Michael’s cheek and rests his arms on his shoulders.

“Does your ring still fit?” Michael asks.

“I’m wearing it right now. I haven’t taken it off since you gave it to me.”

Michael smiles and exhales a short breath.

They continue to sway, giggling when they accidentally step on the foot of the other.

“I’m so in love with you it hurts.” Michael whispers against Luke’s neck.

“I could say the same for you.”

“You’re everything.” Michael says.

“You’re everything.” Luke mimics.

Luke leaves gentle kisses on Michael’s neck where he rests, humming along to the change of song, staying with the slow acoustics of John Mayer. It’s just the two of them in that moment, the party up by the houses is long forgotten to them. It’s just _michaelandluke_.

Michael leans down and directs Luke’s face up to his, kissing him so gently that glass is stronger.

“Marry me.” He whispers against Luke’s lips.

Luke gasps and looks into Michael’s eyes.

Michael nods.

“Marry me, and I promise to make you the happiest man on earth. I’ll love you forever and keep you close and never forget you.” He whispers, kissing him again.

Luke can’t help the tears that fall. He presses wet kisses to Michael’s lips and neck and anywhere he can reach, nodding once, smiling up tearfully at his fiancé.

Michael grins.

“Is that a yes?”

Luke sobs out a laugh.

“Of course it’s a yes, dumbass.”

Michael smiles and pulls him in closer, kissing him like his life depends on it.

“I’m sorry I don’t have a ring, I wasn’t planning on this at all, it was so spur of the moment but the timing was right and I feel like if I didn’t ask now you’d beat me to it and we _can’t_ have that, so,” Michael laughs, “Wait, come back to our room, I think I still have that shitty dinosaur ring I won from the arcade earlier. Would that be okay? For a temporary one?”

“Michael you could give me a ring pop and it would be a wonderful permanent one.”

“Really? That’s so much cheaper, would you be mad if I actually did that?”

“Yes and no. But come on, let’s go back to the room, give me the dinosaur ring.” Luke says, holding Michael’s hand and grabbing his shirt off the sand, walking up the hill to the house. He turns around and pulls Michael in, kissing him.

“I love you” he says.

“And I love you, c’mon, there’s a hot shower with our name on it and you’re shivering. Can’t have my husband-to-be die of hypothermia before he even gets a ring.”

Luke grins and runs up the stairs and into their rental house. They shower together, washing the salt off their skin and out of their hair. Michael steps out first to grab fluffy towels for Luke and himself. When they’re all dried off and drunk on love, Michael tries to slip the dinosaur ring onto Luke’s finger, but it doesn’t fit, so he just slides it onto his pinkie instead. When they fall asleep, Michael as the big spoon with an arm slung over Luke’s hips, Michael runs his fingers along the base of Luke’s ring finger and kisses him goodnight with a murmur of “soon, baby”.


End file.
